elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feyfolken I
Feyfolken I ist ein Buch in , und . Namen *Skyrim: Feyfolken I *Oblivion: Feyfolken, Buch I Fundorte Skyrim *Einsamkeit: In der Bardenakademie *Im Herbstwacht-Turm *Während Unter Saarthal in Saarthal auf einem Alchemielabor *Kann bei Urag gro-Shub im Arcanaeum gekauft werden *Windhelm: In Hjerim Oblivion *Herminia Cinnas Haus im Elfengarten-Bezirk der Kaiserstadt Morrowind *Marandus *Nallit *Nissintu *Urshilaku Inhalt Der große Weise war ein hoch gewachsener, zerzauster Mann, bärtig, doch kahlköpfig. Seine Bibliothek sah aus wie er: alle Bücher waren im Laufe der Jahre auf die unteren Regale verlegt worden, wo sie nun in staubigen Stapeln versammelt waren. Er verwendete mehrere Bücher für seine derzeitige Vorlesung und erklärte seinen Studenten, Taksim und Vonguldak, wie Vanus Galerion der erste Gründer der Magiergilde war. Sie hatten zahlreiche Fragen zu Galerions Anfängen im Psijic-Orden und wie sich das Magiestudium dort von dem der Magiergilde unterschied. "Es war, und ist noch immer, ein sehr strukturierter Lebensstil", erklärte der Große Weise. "Recht elitär eigentlich. Dieser Aspekt war Galerion am meisten zuwider. Er drang auf ein freies Studium der Magie. Nun, vielleicht nicht wirklich frei, doch zumindest verfügbar für alle, die es sich leisten konnten. Damit veränderte er das Leben in Tamriel." "Er kodifizierte die Praktiken und Rituale, die von allen modernen Zaubertrank-, Gegenstands- und Zauberherstellern benutzt werden, nicht wahr, Großer Weiser?" fragte Vonguldak. "Das war nur ein Teil seines Werks. Magie, wie wir sie heute kennen, stammt von Vanus Galerion. Er strukturierte die Schulen um, damit sie den Massen verständlich wurden. Er erfand die Werkzeuge der Alchemie und Verzauberung, so dass ein jeder zusammenbrauen konnte, was er wollte, sofern sein Können und Geldbeutel das erlaubten, ohne Angst vor magischen Rückschlägen. Nach und nach sorgte er dafür." "Was meint Ihr damit, Großer Weiser?" fragte Taksim. "Die ersten Werkzeuge waren mehr automatisiert als jene, die wir heute besitzen. Jeder Laie konnte sie verwenden, ohne auch nur das Geringste von Verzauberung und Alchemie zu verstehen. Auf der Insel Artaeum mussten die Studenten die Fähigkeiten mühsam und über Jahre hinweg lernen, doch Galerion fand, dies sei ein weiteres Beispiel für das elitäre Denken der Psijic. Die Werkzeuge, die er erfand, waren eine Art mechanische Meisterverzauberer und -alchemisten und in der Lage, alles zu erschaffen, was der Kunde verlangte, solange er nur zahlen konnte." "So könnte jemand beispielsweise ein Schwert erschaffen, das die Welt entzwei spaltet?" fragte Vonguldak. "Theoretisch ja, nehme ich an, doch es würde wahrscheinlich alles Gold der Welt kosten", kicherte der Große Weise. "Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass wir jemals in sehr großer Gefahr waren, doch das will nicht heißen, dass es nicht einige unglückliche Vorfälle gab, wenn ein ungeschulter Bauerntrampel etwas erfand, das über sein Verständnis hinausging. Natürlich zerstörte Galerion schließlich seine alten Werkzeuge und erschuf das, was wir heute benutzen. Es ist ein wenig elitär zu verlangen, dass Leute wissen, was sie tun, bevor sie es tun, aber bemerkenswert praktisch." "Und was erfanden die Leute?" fragte Taksim. "Gibt es irgendwelche Geschichten?" "Ihr versucht, mich abzulenken, damit ich Euch nicht prüfe", sagte der Große Weise. "Doch ich denke, eine Geschichte kann ich Euch erzählen, nur um einen wichtigen Punkt zu illustrieren. Diese besondere Anekdote fand in der Stadt Alinor an der Westküste der Insel Summerset statt und dreht sich um einen Schreiber namens Thaurbad. Sie trug sich in der Zweiten Ära zu, nicht lange, nachdem Vanus Galerion die Magiergilde gegründet hatte und Gildenhäuser auf allen Summerset-Inseln entstanden waren, sich jedoch noch nicht auf das Festland Tamriels ausgebreitet hatten. Fünf Jahre lang hatte dieser Schreiber, Thaurbad, all seine Korrespondenz mit der Außenwelt über seinen Botenjungen Gorgos geführt. Im ersten Jahr, nachdem er das Leben eines Einsiedlers begonnen hatte, hatten seine wenigen verbliebenen Freunde und Familienmitglieder - um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Freunde und Verwandte seiner verstorbenen Frau - versucht, ihn zu besuchen, doch selbst die unermüdlichsten Verwandten geben schließlich auf, wenn man ihnen kein bisschen entgegenkommt. Niemand hatte einen guten Grund, den Kontakt mit Thaurbad Hulzik aufrecht zu erhalten, und im Laufe der Zeit taten dies nur noch sehr wenige. Seine Schwägerin schickte ihm gelegentlich einen Brief mit Neuigkeiten von Leuten, an die er sich kaum noch erinnern konnte, doch selbst diese Kommunikation war selten. Die meisten Botschaften an ihn und von ihm drehten sich um seine Arbeit, das Verfassen der wöchentlichen Proklamation des Tempels von Auri-El. Dabei handelte es sich um Bekanntmachungen, die an die Tempeltür genagelt wurden, Gemeindenachrichten, Predigten, solche Dinge. Die erste Botschaft, die Gorgos ihm an diesem Tag brachte, war von seiner Heilerin, die ihn an seinen Termin am Turdas erinnerte. Thaurbad brauchte eine Weile, um seine Antwort zu schreiben, verdrießlich, doch bestätigend. Er litt an der Purpurpest, gegen die er zu beträchtlichen Kosten behandelt wurde. Ihr müsst bedenken, dass die Schule der Wiederherstellung damals noch nicht so spezialisiert war wie heute. Es war eine fürchterliche Krankheit, die seinen Kehlkopf zerstört hatte. Aus diesem Grund kommunizierte er ausschließlich schriftlich. Die nächste Botschaft kam von Alfiers, der Sekretärin der Kirche, und war so kurz angebunden und muffig wie immer: "THAURBAD, ANBEI DIE PREDIGT FÜR SUNDAS, DER VERANSTALTUNGSKALENDER FÜR NÄCHSTE WOCHE UND DIE NACHRUFE. VERSUCHT, SIE ETWAS LEBENDIGER ZU GESTALTEN. EUER LETZTER VERSUCH HAT MIR NICHT GEFALLEN." Thaurbad hatte die Aufgabe, die Bekanntmachung zusammenzustellen, übernommen, bevor Alfiers dem Tempel beigetreten war, so dass sein geistiges Bild von ihr rein theoretisch war und sich mit der Zeit entwickelt hatte. Zunächst stellte er sich Alfiers als hässliche, fette, mit Warzen übersäte Sloadin vor, doch in letzter Zeit hatte sie sich in ein klapperdürres altjüngferliches Orkweibchen verwandelt. Es war natürlich möglich, dass seine Hellseherkraft Recht hatte und sie einfach abgenommen hatte. Wie auch immer Alfiers aussah, ihre Einstellung Thaurbad gegenüber war offene, unerschütterliche Geringschätzung. Sie hasste seinen Sinn für Humor, fand ständig den kleinsten Rechtschreibfehler und hielt seine Struktur und Kalligraphie für das Werk des ärgsten Amateurs. Glücklicherweise bot die Arbeit für einen Tempel fast genauso viel Jobsicherheit wie die Arbeit für den guten König von Alinor. Sie brachte nicht viel Geld, doch seine Ausgaben waren minimal. Die Wahrheit war, er müsste sie eigentlich nicht mehr tun. Er hatte ein ansehnliches Vermögen zur Seite gelegt, doch er hatte nichts anderes, mit dem er seine Tage füllen konnte. Da er also seine Zeit und seine Gedanken kaum anderweitig einsetzen konnte, war die Bekanntmachung für ihn sehr wichtig. Gorgos, der nun alle Botschaften abgeliefert hatte, begann sauber zu machen, und während er dies tat, erzählte er Thaurbad alle Neuigkeiten aus der Stadt. Das machte der Junge immer, und Thaurbad schenkte ihm nur selten Beachtung, doch diesmal hatte er einen interessanten Bericht. Die Magiergilde war in Alinor eingetroffen. Während Thaurbad aufmerksam zuhörte, erzählte ihm Gorgos alles über die Gilde, den bemerkenswerten Erzmagister und die unglaublichen Werkzeuge der Alchemie und Verzauberung. Schließlich, als der Bursche fertig war, kritzelte Thaurbad eine kurze Nachricht und reichte sie Gorgos, zusammen mit einer Schreibfeder. Die Notiz besagte: "Lass sie diese Feder verzaubern." "Das wird einiges kosten", sagte Gorgos. Thaurbad gab Gorgos eine ansehnlichen Portion der Tausende von Goldstücken, die er im Lauf der Jahre angespart hatte, und schickte ihn hinaus. Jetzt, so beschloss Thaurbad, würde er endlich imstande sein, Alfiers zu beeindrucken und dem Tempel von Auri-El Ruhm zu verschaffen. So wie ich die Geschichte gehört habe, hatte Gorgos sich überlegt, das Gold zu behalten und Alinor zu verlassen, doch der arme alte Thaurbad war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Außerdem hasste er Alfiers, die er jeden Tag sehen musste, um die Botschaften für seinen Herrn zu erhalten. Dies war vielleicht nicht das edelste Motiv, aber Gorgos beschloss, zur Gilde zu gehen und die Feder verzaubern zu lassen. Damals, ganz besonders damals, war die Magiergilde keine elitäre Institution, wie ich schon sagte, doch als der Botenjunge hereinkam und nach dem Gegenstandsmacher fragte, wurde er mit einem gewissen Misstrauen begrüßt. Als er ihnen den Beutel Gold zeigte, verschwand diese Haltung, und er wurde in den Raum gebeten. Nun, ich habe keines der alten Verzauberungswerkzeuge gesehen, daher müsst Ihr Eure Phantasie anstrengen. Es gab sicherlich ein großes Prisma, um den Gegenstand mit Magie zu binden, und eine Reihe von Seelensteinen und Kugeln mit eingefangener Energie. Darüber hinaus kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie es aussah oder wie es funktionierte. Wegen all des Goldes, das er der Gilde gab, konnte Gorgos die teuerste verfügbare Seele in die Feder einfließen lassen, bei der es sich um etwas Daedrisches handelte, Feyfolken genannt. Der Initiierte der Gilde, der so ignorant wie die meisten Gildenmitglieder jener Zeit war, wusste nicht viel über den Geist, außer dass er mit Energie gefüllt war. Als Gorgos den Raum verließ, war die Feder bis an ihre Grenze und darüber hinaus verzaubert worden. Sie bebte praktisch vor Macht. Als Thaurbad sie dann benutzte, stellte sich natürlich heraus, dass er dieser Sache überhaupt nicht gewachsen war. Und nun", sagte der Große Weise, "ist es Zeit für Eure Prüfung." "Aber wie ging es weiter? Was war die Macht der Feder?" rief Taksim. "Ihr könnt doch jetzt nicht einfach mit der Geschichte aufhören!" protestierte Vonguldak. "Wir werden die Geschichte nach Eurer Beschwörungsprüfung fortsetzen, vorausgesetzt, Ihr schneidet beide außergewöhnlich gut ab", sagte der Große Weise. en:Feyfolken, Book I es:Feyfolken, Libro primero fr:Feyfolken, vol. 1 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher